The invention relates to a heating control system.
By way of example, DE 36 43 236 C2 discloses systems in which mechanical energy is converted to electrical energy, and is then rectified. This electrical energy is used to operate simple resonant circuits.
WO 98/36395 describes a method for producing coded radio-frequency signals, in which thermal energy is converted to electrical energy, and the low-frequency electrical energy is converted to radio-frequency electrical energy via an element with a nonlinear characteristic. This radio-frequency energy is used in order to transmit a narrowband radio-frequency signal, which contains specific information.
The data sheet relating to “Funkfernsteuerung Alpha Radio” [Radio Remote Control, Alpha Radio] contains typical operating data for a portable radio remote control.